In order to provide more personalized healthcare to more patients, devices can allow patients to send electronic personal health information to doctors and to monitoring databases. Electronic personal health information is federally regulated, however, and there are strict rules for how mobile applications have to enforce security measures and policies rules at the application layers on the mobile side and at the data storage on the server side. Accordingly, devices in use today are custom built and/or designed to be special purpose devices that cannot be used for other purposes.